


Game

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Levi, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, IGNORE, M/M, Sad, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“please, let me in”<br/>“no go away!”<br/>“Levi I love you and I’m sorry ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

Eren was in the living room laying on the floor and playing game. He was really into it. He was already sweating. His stomach was grumbling, he wanted to eat but couldn’t because he really wanted to win. Eren was alone at home so he didn’t bother that room was a mess.

He heard clattering of the door and footsteps. Levi was already home and it looked like he was angry. He went in the living room and when he saw Eren he said

“Eren you brat! What’s with this mess? What were you doing all day??? I thought you were sick that’s why skipped university. So you were lying? ”

“no! My stomach really hurt. But now I’m ok. I’m just resting. I will clean everything just give me 5 minutes"he said while playing, he didn’t even look at Levi

“you brat look at me, when you are talking!”

“sorry "said Eren and looked at him

Levi was already in home clothes and eating.

” Levi I want to eat too” said Eren in lovely voice

“go and eat then ” answered Levi and continued to eat

“ eh? Please give me some food here, I’m playing so I can’t stand ” he said in sad voice

“ not my problem ”

Eren got little sad but he already knew that Levi wouldn’t give him food. So he just continued to play. He was really hot, his hands were tired and eyes were hurting. His stomach was grumbling in loud voice . But He didn’t stop playing he wanted to win so much that he didn’t even think about giving up.

Levi was really angry because usually when he was back Eren would talk and ask him to kiss or hug him back. Now he was ignoring Levi. That really pissed him off. He went to living room again and sat next to Eren. He took food with him too.

“here eat” he said

“thank you Levi “said Eren and smiled

He stopped playing and started to eat fast. He didn’t talk to Levi again. He finished eating and started to play again.

"stupid Eren don’t ignore me” he said and went to another room

Eren stand up instantly and followed him. He understood why Levi was angry. He would get angry too if his lover ignored him. Now he wanted to apologise, ask him how was his day, kiss and hug him.

“Levi I’m really sorry… Please let me in"he said while knocking at the door

"shut up! I want to sleep” said Levi

“please, let me in”

“no go away!”

“Levi I love you and I’m sorry ”

The door opened and blushing Levi came out.

“ shit! How can you say that so easily ”

Eren hugged him tight and kissed his neck. Levi was blushing and hugging him back too. He already had forgiven him.

“I’m sorry Levi ”

“ it’s okay now… ”

“ I’m so happy. I’m really sorry, I was playing this stupid game all day and I ignored you without thinking”

“what game were you playing "asked Levi

” well you have to kill others with guns and then you have to find bomb, it’s really cool “

Eren was talking about it happily. His eyes were shinning. Levi wanted to see him happy again and that’s why he said suddenly

"I want to play too”

“huh?… Really? "he was surprised

” yeah”

They went to play together. Levi couldn’t play at first but Eren didn’t laughed at him. He was helping and explaining how to play. Then Levi got good at it and he even was better than Eren. They were playing and laughing all day, it was really a good idea to play together.


End file.
